1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel module in which a semiconductor device packaged in a tape carrier package (TCP) system is mounted onto a liquid crystal panel. The present invention also relates to a tape carrier package for a driver IC in a liquid crystal display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases, a liquid crystal driver constructed by an integrated circuit (IC), etc. for operating a liquid crystal panel is generally-mounted onto the liquid crystal panel in the form of a tape carrier package (TCP) as one form of a package of a semiconductor device.
In general, light in weight, thin, short and compact structures, at a low cost, are what is required in a liquid crystal panel module.
However, in the general liquid crystal panel module, it is necessary to dispose a substrate at any time so as to electrically connect semiconductor devices to each other, even when the semiconductor devices of a super slim tape carrier package (SST) type are used. Therefore, cost of the liquid crystal panel module is increased and it is disadvantageous to dispose the substrate when the liquid crystal panel module is made compact. Further, when the substrate and each of the semiconductor devices are electrically connected to each other, it is necessary to position the substrate and the semiconductor devices, thereby further increasing the cost of the liquid crystal panel module.
In a general tape carrier package for a liquid crystal driver IC, it is necessary to dispose printed wired boards on upper and lower sides and a left-hand side of the liquid crystal panel so as to commonly connect plural driver integrated circuits. Therefore, a size of the liquid crystal panel is inevitably increased. The increase in panel size is a decisive negative factor in a compact device such as a personal computer of a notebook type, for example. Further, since costs for material, design and development of the printed wired boards are separately required, cost of the liquid crystal panel module is increased.